


A Year Later (And It's Still There)

by judgementissin



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Romance, marriage problems, married, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Derek happy with him? Stiles can't answer that question at all. They have only been married for little over a year and now, maybe Derek's second guessing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Later (And It's Still There)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, i seem to be having an explosion of feels at the moment and felt like writing something. So excuse the drabble.

Stiles walks through the living room on his way to the kitchen to start dinner for Derek and him like he does every night before Derek returns home from work. He stops by their wedding picture and just stands there and feels tears well up. That was the  _happiest_  day of his life, and he hopes Derek's as well. But now, things are different.

The only time Derek and him talk is turning the pack meetings that happen once a week, but other than that, its only the "goodmornings" and the "I"m home."

Is Derek happy with him?

Stiles can't answer that question at all. They have only been married for little over a year and now, maybe Derek's second guessing himself.

Stiles misses the fierce love they used to make almost every night. They haven't made love in over 4 months and Stiles wonders if he's doing something wrong. Maybe they need a little change in their lives.

Stiles walks to the kitchen and starts throwing some things together to grill burgers. He walks outside and lights the grill then tosses the meat on. He stands there and ponders whether or not he should talk to Derek about this, then he imagines Derek cheating on him with some woman. No, Stiles thinks to himself, He would never do that. Not after all we went through together.

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and finishes up cooking the meat.

As he is walking back inside he hears the familiar, "Stiles, I'm Home!"

"I'm in the kitchen Der," Stiles yells back.

Derek walks in and gives his husband a peck on the lips like he usually does, Stiles sniffs him before he leaves and is content when he doesn't smell like perfume.

Derek takes off his jacket and puts it in their room and walks through the living room back to the kitchen but he stops at the wedding picture.

He watches it with a type of concentration that hardly shows up. He remembers Stiles laughing and smiling and being happy. He remembers how he felt that was the single best day of his life. But now, he hardly sees Stiles laughing or smiling. Is Stiles happy with me, he thinks to himself, wouldn't he say something if he wasn't?

"Derek, dinners ready." And suddenly Stiles is standing next to him looking at the wedding picture again.

"That was the best day of my life Stiles." Derek says intertwining their fingers together.

"Me too sourwolf." Stiles says smiling, and sort of twinkle in his eye and a steadiness in his heart that makes Derek believe him.

"You... We changed, haven't we?" Derek says not taking his eye off the picture.

The picture is him, and Stiles in the backyard of the rebuilt Hale house they now reside in. They are standing holding hands as they are reading their wedding vows. Stiles is smiling like an idiot and Derek has his mouth curved up a little trying to keep the seriousness of the moment. To the left of the picture is Isaac Boyd and Erica standing behind Derek all focused on their alpha getting married to his mate. To the right behind Stiles is Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson watching and cooing over Stiles' big day. It was a big day for everyone.

"Yeah Derek, we have," Stiles says making eye contact with Derek.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you so much Derek."

It's at that moment they realize they haven't really changed at all, they both are still in love with each other and the flame of passion is still there.

They kiss after a moment of staring into each others eyes and its like they are at their wedding again.

Nothing had really changed.

Their love was as fierce as their hearts.


End file.
